Phased Skins
These skins were first introduced on Steam's Winter Sale 2013. Introducing Warframe as part of Steam's Inventory System with these cosmetics being the first to buy/sell/trade. These skins are also the first animated skins with the exception of the syandana. These Skins are ONLY available through Steam and will be of''' limited quantity'. This quantity is subject to change until the end of Steam's Winter Sale, which ends Jan 3rd 11am PST. For more information on Steam Snow Globe Trading Cards and rewards click Steam Snow Globe FAQ |-|Acquisition= There are 3 methods for which a person can acquire these Skins. *Phased Skins can be randomly crafted as a result of crafting a Snow Globe 2013 Badge. (Crafts 1 random item from any of 10 games preselected by Steam)('NOT RECOMMENDED') **Foil badges craft 5 random items. *Trade for them with friends through Steam *Purchase them off the Steam Community Market Steam Snow Globe Cards *It takes 10 unique Snow Globe Cards to craft 1 badge. *Must be level 5 on Steam *1 awarded for every $10 spend on Steam *1 awarded for every 3 votes made on the Steam sale. *Available on the Steam Community Marketplace for 20-30 cents each. |-|Asa Syandana = Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the phased skins you have acquired. -Select Arsenal #Select Warframe #Select Appearance #Select Syandana #Equip Phased Asa Syandana Note This is a standalone syandana and DOES NOT require you to own a syandana. The energy color of the phased syandana DOES NOT change base on energy color. This syandana can be equipped on any and all warframes. |-|Vauban = Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the phased skins you have acquired. -Select Arsenal With Vauban Equipped #Select Warframe #Select Appearance #Select Body or Helmet #Equip Phased Vauban Skin or Phased Vauban Helmet Note The color of the Phased Vauban Skin is not customizable. Comes with both the Body Skin and Helmet Skin (Can be equipped separately). |-|Vasto = Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the phased skins you have acquired. -Select Arsenal With Vasto Equipped #Select Secondary Weapon #Select Appearance #Select Skin #Equip Phased Vasto Skin Note The color of the Phased Vasto Skin is not customizable. |-|Akvasto = Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the phased skins you have acquired. -Select Arsenal With AkVasto Equipped #Select Secondary Weapon #Select Appearance #Select Skin #Equip Phased Akvasto Skin Note The color of the Phased Akvasto Skin is not customizable. |-|Tigris = Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the phased skins you have acquired. -Select Arsenal With Tigris Equipped #Select Primary Weapon #Select Appearance #Select Skin #Equip Phased Tigris Skin Note You do not have to be mastery level 4 to own this skin. The color of the Phased Tigris Skin is not customizable. |-|Ankyros = Equipping After syncing your Steam account with Warframe, you will be able to equip any of the phased skins you have acquired. -Select Arsenal With Ankyros Equipped #Select Melee Weapon #Select Appearance #Select Skin #Equip Phased Ankyros Skin Note The color of the Phased Ankyros Skin is not customizable. Notes *Items are limited in quantity *Quantities shown above are subject to change until the date below. *The ability to craft these items will end Jan 3rd 11am PST See Also *Vauban *Vasto *Akvasto *Tigris *Ankyros Category:Skins Category:Weapon Skins